Viagra Failure at Niagara Falls
by Kameka
Summary: You read the title...really doesn't need more of a summary. Trust me on this. But please read and review even if it is a pointless piece of fluff.


Disclaimers: not mine, no money made. Background notes are after the story.  
  
BTW, this is set sometime after "Ubique"  
  
Viagra Failure at Niagara Falls  
  
By Kameka  
  
Gabriel Bowman stared out his hotel room window at the people milling below. This was considered one of the most romantic spots by most Americans, a prime place to see the magic of the land and get away from their own lives while on honeymoons or simply romantic get-away destinations.  
  
Personally, he wasn't impressed with majestic shows of nature that so marveled the masses. He preferred the man-made structures, great pyramids that show how the will of one man could be considered the will of a God. Objects that had belonged to such men that could be bought and sold for a price.  
  
But he wasn't here by his own choice. No, the reason he was here, the person who chose this destination was hiding in the bathroom while repairing the ravages the trip had made to her perfectly made up face. The ravages were imagined, one of the coquettish games women like her played.  
  
It was the price men paid when they took such women to bed. She was blonde, of course, as most of the jet-setting women were. It was a stunning mix of all shades of platinum that had no doubt taken hours for her hairdresser to manage. Her body, barely covered by the expensive clothes she wore, was salon tanned and firm from hours of exercise and surgical enhancements. They, like her hair, were done as well as her money could buy, but it was doubtful they would stand the tests of time.  
  
"Gabriel? Why don't we go outside?" Her high-pitched voice broke into his thoughts.  
  
"We just got here," he answered as he turned to look at her. She was in different outfit from earlier, an extremely brief skirt and a tight button down shirt that was half unbuttoned. Both were crisp white. Maybe there was a brain under that lovely head of bleached hair. Or maybe not, he thought as she pouted. The irony had no doubt skipped her entirely.  
  
"I know, but I want to see the Falls."  
  
"You've been whining for the past hour about our travelling here, complaining about insufficient air conditioning and cramped quarters. Now that we reached the room that you wanted so badly, you want to leave it?"  
  
She pouted more, her collagen filled lips trembling with the ease of long practice. Heavily lashed eyes were wide and glowed with a sheen of unshed tears that were also well practiced.  
  
With an impatient sigh he walked over to her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry, Buffy. The trip just got to me as well. Am I forgiven?"  
  
She thought about it for a moment before nodding and throwing her arms around his neck enthusiastically. "Of course you are, Gabriel!"  
  
He nodded and leaned down to press a kiss on her lips, circumstances and her upturned face telling him that it was expected. "Shall we go see the Falls now?"  
  
She nodded again before pulling him from the room. "Then we can come back here and work out the kinks of the journey," she told him, her predatory smile and glance towards the big bed that took up most of the room telling him exactly what she meant.  
  
"You don't want to skip the Falls today and see them tomorrow instead?" was asked hopefully.  
  
She giggled, sounding younger than her twenty-two years. "Of course not. I've never been here before."  
  
With a long-suffering sigh he followed her out of the hotel into the group of people.  
  
"Oh, isn't it beautiful?" She leaned against him, both hands on the railing that kept people safe.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you."  
  
It was trite, but the perfect answer to give. She turned to lean against the railing and raised her face to look at him before pressing her lips to his. Wrapping her arms around his body, she pulled him closer, giving every show of losing herself in the kiss.  
  
Until a hard object poked her.  
  
A hard object that was just slightly in the wrong place.  
  
A grin on her face, she reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a clear brown pill container. Twisting off the cap without permission, she poured a bunch of light blue pills into her hand. "Viagra?" She looked at him accusingly. "You came somewhere with me and you brought Viagra?"  
  
He blinked, her anger having not been something he had anticipated. Then again, he hadn't anticipated her finding the pills in the first place.  
  
While he watched on in shocked silence, she flung the pills she held in her hand over the railing where they fell down into the water before upending the bottle she still held over the railing as well. Dropping the bottle and cap, she turned back to him. "You don't need any silly pills when you're with me," she cooed as she ran her hands up over his chest to link her arms around his neck.  
  
Incredulous eyes were locked on the last point the bottle had been seen before the mist covered it.  
  
  
  
Gabe woke up with a start and turned on the light on his bedside table. Another nightmare. He ran one hand over his face. Him wearing a suit? Gabe's motto was "comfort first" and he often shopped and thrift stores. He wasn't the type to wear a suit anywhere. Even if he did, his budget sure wouldn't run to surgically enhanced jet-setters any more than his taste did.  
  
He looked down at the scar of interlocking circles that now graced the back of his hand. He didn't remember where he got it from, but it was then that all this had started. It had to be a part of it.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Okay..background notes: This entire thing came to pass one day not long ago because I was up late talking to Kattie. Don't worry, Kattie, you aren't being blamed for this. She helped me out with a plot idea. It was late, probably around 4 AM when I wrote myself a note and went to sleep myself. This was the note:  
  
"Niagra Falls - Danny romantic Gabe's style"  
  
Well, like I said, it was 4 AM, right? Short, sweet and suitable to jog my memory the next morning. I wasn't the first person to read it though. My mother was. Because of how I spelled "Niagara" in Niagara Falls (hey, I did it phonetically!), she read it Viagra. She asked who the guys were and I told her (Danny is the Asian and Gabe, as she calls him, is "he of the collagen lips") and she wanted a story called Viagra Falls that's similar to the one you just read. Had to be "he of the collagen lips" no one else, but she said it could be a nightmare. She also got my sister involved, and she thought I should write it too. They wouldn't because, as I was told "we know who has the writing talent in the family."  
  
So if you guys need to blame someone, my mother made me do it! She also picked the title.  
  
Oh, and she wants to read the feedback too, so give lots! 


End file.
